I'm going back to the start
by musicdwarf
Summary: E de repente, em meia volta de lua, não era mais uma brincadeira.


___Oh, and I rush to the start…_

Tudo começou como uma grande brincadeira.

Nossos olhares durante as refeições, suas bochechas coradas como aquele vestido rosa que sua amiga Jeyne costumava usar, meus sorrisos maliciosos, seus sorrisos imaculados – que cada vez mais se tornavam meus, só meus -, suas mãos delicadas e curiosas que tocavam meu rosto e meu corpo com a gentileza e a inocência característica das donzelas, seus cabelos vermelhos como verão de Dorne, seu cheiro de primavera e inverno misturado ao meu, seus suspiros, nossos suspiros – que foram tão seus quanto meus -, seus brilhantes olhos azuis perscrutando cada parte de minha existência, seu nome na minha boca, meu nome como uma oração saindo de seus lábios perfeitos, você em mim, eu em você.

E de repente, em meia volta de lua, não era mais uma brincadeira.

Contudo, no início, quando você ia até o pátio com Jeyne e eu estava treinando, você sorria. Não era pra mim, eu sabia – porque a intocável filha do Senhor de Winterfell não sorriria para alguém tão desimportante quanto o refém da casa Stark -, todavia você sorria e tudo que era cinza parecia ganhar cor, movimento e calor. Você era beleza e alegria e isso me incomodava profundamente. Eu odiava a sua perfeição, desprezava o fato de um simples sorriso ter esse poder de contagiar os outros, fazer todos sorrirem de volta como se nenhum problema existisse, como se a vida fosse uma das canções imbecis que você tanto idolatrava. A minha vontade era mirar o arco em sua direção, Sansa, e disparar, fazer sumir essa sua expressão alegre, despreocupada. As pessoas diziam que meu sorriso era zombeteiro, mas o seu... o seu era muito mais, porque ele era feliz e puro, tão puro e sem mácula que me dava ódio, raiva da sua perfeição.

Era inveja, eu acho, porque você era feliz e eu não. Porque você tinha uma família que te amava, irmãos que te protegiam, uma amiga para partilhar confidências e eu não. Vocês me fizeram acreditar que eu era um Stark, mas eu não era, nunca fui; vocês são feitos de frio e flocos de neve, eu sou feito de calor e água do mar, tenho tentáculos, não patas. Porém o grande problema é que eu queria ser um de vocês, e por mais que durante a noite, no escuro de meus aposentos, eu negasse o fato para mim mesmo, eu desejava ser um lobo gigante, uivar ao luar, correr junto da matilha e ser aceito. De repente eu não queria ser feito de ferro, de mar e de areia. Eu queria ser feito de neve, de inverno, ter patas, focinho, cauda e uma família.

Mas eu estava falando de você, Sansa, não de mim – embora em algum momento nossa história se torne uma só, é você quem me importa agora. É você quem sempre me importa.

Tenho quase certeza que foi depois daquela visita dos Karstark a Winterfell que nossos olhares começaram a existir. Lembro-me exatamente da sua expressão quando Lorde Eddard anunciou à mesa do desjejum que faria um pequeno festejo em homenagem aos convidados; foi como se ele dissesse a um prisioneiro prestes a ser executado que este fora absolvido, que estava livre para manter a cabeça no topo do pescoço. Seus olhos azuis brilharam, seu sorriso se alargou e seu rosto, tão delicado, adquiriu um rubor que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos ruivos. Era sua chance de ter um gosto das diversões sulistas – apesar dos Karstark serem tão nortenhos quanto os Stark -, de agir como uma própria donzela de Porto Real, e eu vi que a perspectiva de ouvir canções, dançar e interagir com senhores e senhoras diferentes acendeu algo em você, algo que estava adormecido entre as pesadas peles de inverno que você era obrigada a usar.

E foi no pequeno festejo que eu percebi o quão deslocada você era. Até um tolo poderia ver que você não pertencia àquele lugar, àquelas pessoas. Não era natural uma senhora como você, que tinha sorrisos de verão e cheiro de primavera, ficar presa ao Norte, porque a neve, a melancolia e os tons de cinza não combinavam com sua personalidade, com seus cabelos, com seus límpidos olhos azuis. Então minha aversão diminuiu, diminuiu, diminuiu até sumir, pois a realização me atingiu tão forte quanto um golpe de lança: você era _exatamente_como eu, Sansa, mas você, ao contrário de mim, não queria pertencer ao Norte. Sua família era inverno, eu era verão e você era outono, o mais perfeito meio termo entre estações tão opostas.

Bebi duas ou três – talvez quatro – taças de vinho e me ergui da mesa, mortalmente entediado pela música, pelo barulho que todos faziam no salão, decidido a sair dali, ir até à cidade e foder Ros em qualquer canto, mas esbarrei em você. Já percebeu que é sempre você, Sansa? Nossos olhos se encontraram brevemente, entretanto, só para variar, você não me deu importância, direcionando toda sua atenção a Robb. Não sei se foi culpa do álcool, contudo o tempo pareceu voar e de repente seu irmão perguntou se eu não queria tirar você para uma dança. Talvez ele quisesse se livrar de você por alguns momentos, voltar a conversar com o Snow e outros homens, não sei. Mas eu sorri e disse que adoraria, e mesmo odiando cada segundo daquilo você aceitou, porque não era cortês uma dama recusar um convite tão gentil de um cavalheiro.

Foi a primeira vez que nossas mãos se tocaram – ou parte delas, pois eu usava grossas luvas de couro e não senti nada, apenas o calor de seus dedos contra os meus. Tudo tinha um gosto novo pra você também, Sansa? A música pareceu melhorar, o barulho diminuiu, e o salão não estava tão quente e cheio quanto antes. Meus olhos não conseguiam se desgrudar de suas feições tão delicadas, apesar de você não erguer o rosto para mim sequer uma vez - uma pequena amostra da sua crueldade infantil, imagino. O contato entre nós se deu apenas pelas mãos; palmas e dedos unidos numa dança à parte.

Como já era de se esperar, você não sorriu. Eu vi por seus gestos, pelo seu jeito, que você queria que a música terminasse logo para se ver livre de mim. O fato deveria me incomodar, contudo não me fazia nem cócegas; ser um homem de ferro tem suas vantagens, afinal. Dançamos em silêncio mortal e constrangido durante meia música, entretanto não era o bastante. Eu queria que você se divertisse, que iluminasse o salão com aquele sorriso tão idiota e perfeito que você costumava usar no pátio de treinamento. Fiz um comentário maldoso sobre o vestido de Alys Karstark, pensando que aquilo talvez fizesse você descer do seu inabalável pedestal de gelo. Não foi uma estratégia justa, reconheço, contudo eu queria ouvir sua risada, mostrar aos outros que você era tão boa a ponto de me contagiar com sua alegria, com seu mundo de canções e valentes cavaleiros. Mas você prontamente me repreendeu com um olhar frio – um olhar de inverno em meio aos tons alaranjados de um eterno outono -, dizendo que tal tipo de comentário não era cortês. Eu disse que nunca fui cortês e sorri com o canto dos lábios, relativamente satisfeito por ter ouvido sua voz. Afastamo-nos e trocamos de posição, seus olhos voaram para o vestido de Alys e sua expressão séria ruiu. O som da sua risada baixa explodiu em minha cabeça como um golpe de machado, silenciando a música, as conversas, o raspar dos talheres, tudo à nossa volta. Então era assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando você os abençoava com um sorriso? Ainda extasiado, perguntei o que havia, e você respondeu, ainda com a risada brincando em seus lábios delicados, que o vestido dela era realmente tenebroso. Não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

Depois daquela noite, nada foi como antes.

_Running in circles, chasing our tails, coming back as we are..._

Quando ainda era uma brincadeira, você gostava de fugir de mim, se esconder entre as árvores do bosque e rir enquanto eu ia à sua procura. As folhas e os gravetos se partiam sob minhas botas, unindo-se ao som majestoso e suave de sua risada. O bosque era nosso esconderijo perfeito, onde não precisávamos controlar nossos olhares, nossas mãos, ou nossas bocas. Geralmente você ficava sempre no mesmo lugar, esperando para ser "surpreendida" por mim. A nossa brincadeira me fazia sentir vivo, acelerava meus batimentos de uma maneira grotesca, como se eu estivesse disputando uma guerra, e não perseguindo seus risos inocentes em meio ao silêncio do bosque. Então a caçada terminava; nossos olhos se encontravam, suas costas tocavam o tronco daquela árvore, você sorria de uma maneira travessa, e eu me aproximava cada vez mais, como um predador que encurrala uma presa incrivelmente valiosa.

Mas você era a caçadora e eu era a presa, Sansa.

Você gostava de beijos rápidos, que se consumiam como as chamas furiosas de uma lareira acesa em pleno inverno, e seu passatempo preferido era morder meus lábios - acho que os Stark sempre foram meio lobos, afinal. Suas mãos delicadas acariciavam meu rosto, minhas mãos enluvadas envolviam sua cintura e numa confusão de risos, patas de lobo e tentáculos de lula nós levávamos nossa brincadeira tão séria adiante. Você me empurrava e escapava de meus beijos, rindo seus risos de verão e embrenhando-se cada vez mais no bosque. A mim só restava sorrir e correr atrás, ouvindo minhas próprias botas partirem as folhas secas e mancharem a neve branca.

Eu gostava de beijos lentos, profundos, que me davam a sensação de ter você por inteira, mesmo que fosse por apenas alguns segundos. Até nisso éramos diferentes; você gostava de beijos rápidos, eu gostava de beijos lentos, você era cortês, eu era rude, você era outono, eu era verão, você, Stark, eu, Greyjoy. Quando eu conseguia capturar você novamente em meus braços – nós dois sorríamos como duas crianças travessas, lembra? -, era a minha vez de fazer as regras, de estipular o ritmo dos beijos. E a nossa brincadeira continuava, se tornando cada vez mais séria, cada vez mais complicada, apesar de não parecer. Nossa volta ao castelo era sempre a pior parte, e apesar de nossos lábios estarem completamente vermelhos e repletos de coisas não ditas, não trocávamos uma palavra sequer. Lá, naquela imensa fortaleza de inverno, você era princesa, filha do Senhor de Winterfell, e eu não passava do protegido de seu pai, uma lula que tentaram transformar em lobo, um híbrido de nada e coisa alguma, ou algo assim.

Quando estávamos separados, você me assombrava. Sozinho em meus aposentos, eu conseguia ouvir seu riso, sentir o gosto dos seus lábios nos meus – e dos seus dentes nos meus lábios, porque você _era_meio lobo, tinha de ser – e o calor das suas mãos em meu rosto, em meu pescoço, em mim. Diversas vezes esses pensamentos me fizeram descer até a cidade, beber dois ou três odres de vinho e foder Ros, ou qualquer outra vagabunda a noite inteira, na esperança que você saísse da minha cabeça com a mesma facilidade com a qual minha semente manchava os lençóis da cama do bordel. Mas você nunca saía da minha cabeça, Sansa, nunca. Você era como uma maldita assombração que me conquistava pedaço por pedaço, me forçando a brincar sozinho uma brincadeira que foi criada para duas pessoas.

Na verdade, não tem problema; não tem problema foder Ros e gemer seu nome, não tem problema dormir pensando em você, não tem problema ouvir sua risada a todo instante, não tem problema trocar olhares e sorrisos secretos, não tem problema fingir que não desejo você, seu corpo, seus sorrisos, não tem problema continuar achando que um dia você vai ser minha por inteiro. Não tem problema.

Mas tem problema, Sansa, porque a brincadeira não era mais uma simples brincadeira.

_Nobody said it was easy, oh it's such a shame for us to part…_

Quando a comitiva do rei chegou a Winterfell, eu soube, mesmo nunca tendo você, que te perderia.

Eles vinham de Porto Real, da sede da Corte, do Sul. Cheiravam a verão, ouro, e seus olhos azuis brilharam intensamente ao ver os estandartes esvoaçantes avançarem morosamente em direção a Winterfell. Finalmente alguém, alguém do seu bando, Sansa, estava vindo para colorir os sóbrios e cinzentos tons nortenhos com a alegria, o calor das vibrantes cores sulistas. E você, que sempre teve o coração mais no Sul do que no Norte, ficou simplesmente radiante com a possibilidade de ser como uma legítima donzela de Porto Real, de usar vestidos leves, de ouvir bardos todas as noites, de assistir a torneios, de receber uma rosa de um valente cavaleiro. Não foi uma surpresa ver Joffrey, o príncipe e herdeiro dos Sete Reinos, se interessar por você, juro que não foi. Tampouco me surpreendeu o fato de você corresponder aos elogios, aos gracejos do futuro rei, porque você tinha, aliás, você sempre teve, o perfil de rainha.

A brincadeira não aconteceu mais e nossos olhares durante as refeições eram recheados de culpa, de arrependimento. Pelo menos os seus eram, o que era uma pena. Depois de pouco tempo, os olhares também cessaram, e você, repleta de frieza e crueldade, me deixou sem direção, sem nada para me apoiar. Nesses momentos você era inverno, neve, frio, e eu sentia falta do outono, dos seus tons alaranjados, das suas risadas, dos seus lábios, de você como lobo, não como cachorrinho de um príncipe leão qualquer. E conforme o tempo passava, Joffrey se tornou possuidor de seus sorrisos, de seus toques, de suas palavras, e eu me afastei cada vez mais, me embrenhando rancorosamente nas memórias, naquele bosque onde todos seus gestos, sons e olhares eram meus, só meus.

Lorde Eddard deu um banquete de despedida aos convidados no salão e todos compareceram, menos eu. Partiriam na manhã seguinte, ouvi dizer, de volta ao calor, ao verão, à felicidade, e você iria com eles, você iria encontrar seu lugar de origem, seus semelhantes. E eu ficaria repleto de inverno, cercado de neve e lobos por todos os lados, preso num ciclo de invernos eternos - como diz o lema da sua casa, _o inverno está chegando_-, e sem meu outono eu não sou nada.

Disparei uma infinidade de flechas contra o tronco da árvore – aquela árvore que você sempre se escondia e dizia que era nossa, lembra? -, tentando diminuir o som das risadas, das conversas altas que vinham do salão. Fazia uma noite quente, e era irritante como até o clima era propenso a você ir para Porto Real. Me deixar com uma promessa de calor que iria embora assim que você saísse de Winterfell era uma forma baixa de me iludir, mas não tem problema. Você não fazia por mal, eu sabia; era da sua natureza ser assim, cruel sem intenção, machucar sem querer, eu sabia.

Ouvi seus passos se aproximando, entretanto não ousei me virar, ou afrouxar a corda do arco e disparar mais uma flecha contra nossa árvore. Você me chamou, e eu fechei os olhos, pensando que talvez fosse a última vez que meus ouvidos escutariam sua voz. Sem possuir a coragem para dar meia volta e encarar seus olhos, eu disse que você deveria estar no banquete, porque Joffrey poderia ficar preocupado se desse por sua falta. Você me disse que iria se casar com ele, assim, sem rodeios.

Disparei a flecha com raiva, acertando o alvo. Encarei seus olhos, seu rosto, seu corpo – que estava enfiado num vestido azul tão lindo quanto seus olhos –, seus cabelos ruivos soltos, caindo por seus ombros, e de repente um gosto azedo subiu por minha garganta. O que você esperava ouvir de mim? Desejei felicidades num tom amargo, repleto de espinhos, mas você preferiu ignorar. Recolhi minha aljava de um galho qualquer e fui em sua direção, pronto para deixar aquele lugar e ir foder Ros até que a manhã chegasse, até que você sumisse da minha frente, da minha cabeça. Seria um novo dia, e eu não me lembraria da sua existência, dos seus sorrisos, dos seus lábios, das suas mãos. Eu seria infeliz novamente, entretanto não tinha problema, porque você me mostrou que é melhor levar uma vida abarrotada de tristezas com breves momentos de felicidade a uma vida feliz com doloridos instantes de tristeza. Os gravetos se partiram sob minhas botas, exatamente quando costumávamos brincar de nos beijar, e antes que eu pudesse sair do bosque, você segurou meu pulso.

Você não deveria ter tocado meu pulso, Sansa. Eu não quero mais sentir seu calor, seu toque de outono, eu já disse que não quero. Mas você sussurrou que as septãs costumavam dizer que o leito nupcial era sagrado, abençoado pelos deuses e vigiado pelos homens, e que o amor era maior do que tudo, mais forte do que mil hostes, do que mil coroas, mais forte do que mil reis. Não entendi o que você quis dizer, contudo meus olhos escuros fitaram os seus azuis e eu percebi que precisava ter você, simples assim. Não tem problema, me leve para Porto Real e eu serei seu amante, não me importo com títulos, com honra – porque eu não tenho honra, não sou um Stark, lembra? -, me leve com você e podemos brincar de nos esconder entre as árvores, beijar escondido pelos salões, me leve com você, _por favor_, eu juro que posso acertar dessa vez, eu juro.

Você não deveria ter tocado meus lábios com os seus, Sansa, não essa noite, pois eu não vou me controlar, eu vou precisar ter você. E de repente estávamos deitados em cima da minha capa, por cima da grama cheia de neve derretida e gravetos, e nossas bocas se encontravam de um jeito afoito, como se... como se não tivéssemos o dia de amanhã. Mais calmos, sorrimos um para o outro. Seus olhos brilhavam muito, e seus lábios estavam vermelhos como seus cabelos e tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos estudando, e assim como nas nossas antigas brincadeiras, foi a minha vez de ditar as regras. Começamos nervosos, com beijos rápidos, exatamente como você gostava, agora nossos beijos seriam da minha maneira, do meu jeito. E em meio a tudo isso, quando minhas mãos treinadas tentaram erguer suas saias, você sussurrou contra minha boca que ainda era uma donzela.

Eu disse que ia cuidar de você, e mesmo que eu não soubesse cuidar nem de mim, você acreditou.

O brilho que seus olhos adquiriram a me ver nu foi diferente de tudo o que eu já havia visto. Suas bochechas estavam rubras e eu sorri, murmurando ao seu ouvido que você podia olhar, tocar, sentir tudo o que quisesse, porque você podia, porque eu era seu, só seu. Não sei como minhas mãos encontraram coordenação para desatar os laços de seu corpete – eu queria simplesmente passar a faca neles, me ver livre das barreiras o mais rápido possível. A sua pele tinha cheiro de mel, limão e outono; você não podia ter cheiro de inverno, porque você sempre foi meu outono, meu meio termo, lembra? E apesar de eu conhecer inúmeras mulheres, nenhuma outra tinha seu cheiro, nenhuma; você ainda cheirava à inocência, à pureza, e isso era fascinante para alguém tão impuro quanto eu.

Sinto muito por não ter sido gentil. Você sempre gostou de histórias de amor, de príncipes valentes, me desculpe por não ser o herói da sua canção, Sansa. Entenda que apesar de tudo, por você, eu tentei me controlar ao máximo. Minhas mãos passearam por seu corpo exatamente como costumávamos cavalgar com Robb e Arya, contudo desta vez eu era presenteado com seus suspiros, com os gemidos que inicialmente você se negava a me dar, mas que no final não conseguia segurá-los; não seja tão egoísta, Sansa, eu preciso ouvi-los tanto quanto você precisa liberá-los, não me deixe sem eles. Seus braços me envolveram e eu me senti abraçado por seus sorrisos, seu cheiro de mel, limão e outono; eu finalmente pertencia a algum lugar. Seus lábios delicados se entreabriram e eu beijei seu rosto, seu pescoço, seus seios, seu umbigo, simplesmente porque eu podia, porque você era minha, não de Joffrey, você era toda minha, Sansa.

Você pediu por mim inúmeras vezes, dizendo _por favor, Theon, por favor_, e você queria a mesma coisa que eu, sentir comigo como era ter alguém por inteiro, tornar a brincadeira mais séria do que ela já era. Você queria me ter dentro de você, Sansa, e eu queria, mais do que tudo no mundo, estar em você. Toquei sua boca com a minha quando atendi aos seus – e aos meus – desejos.

Primeiro você gritou, e eu sinto muito se machucou, não era pra machucar, era pra ser perfeito como você, como seus olhos, como seus cabelos, como sua risada de verão, como nossos beijos no bosque. Eu me movi com cuidado, porque como eu disse, não era pra machucar, não era pra doer. De uma forma estranha, fomos nos acostumando um ao corpo do outro, entendendo como funcionávamos juntos, e quando meu nome saiu dos seus lábios num suspiro, eu acho que perdi o controle. Era como uma oração, como se você estivesse ajoelhada no septo orando por mim, por nós, por nossa brincadeira de beijos e fugas pelas árvores. Abracei você com força, porque por mais que você fosse outono, você tinha uma pitada de inverno, e eu não saberia o que fazer se você de repente se derretesse em meus braços como a neve em um dia quente.

E acho que foi aí que nos perdemos um no outro. Você pedia mais, Sansa, e eu não conseguia não atender suas vontades, seus caprichos, então eu te dava mais, mais, mais. Você merecia mais; merecia uma cama, lençóis limpos, palavras de amor, um cavaleiro corajoso e honrado, e eu não podia te dar nada, exceto as palavras de amor. Sinto muito se elas saíram tortas, estranhas, mas é que eu nunca fiz isso, meu... amor, eu nunca amei ninguém, ninguém nunca me amou, e eu não sei do que é feito o amor, mas eu tentei, espero que tenha ficado tudo do seu agrado. Enquanto nos perdíamos em sussurros, declarações, nomes e palavras, você disse que me amava também, então eu percebi que nada importava, que não tinha problema eu não ser nada daquilo que você queria, porque você me amava, Sansa, _meu amor_. Eu estava em você, e você estava em mim desde o dia em que dançamos no pequeno festejo para os Karstark, e não demorou nada para estarmos ao mesmo tempo num lugar só nosso, longe de todos os outros, longe de tudo aquilo que nos fazia sofrer, que nos separava um do outro.

Quando você se deitou em meu peito e sorriu pra mim, e eu beijei sua testa, o silêncio só era rompido pelos grilos do bosque e pelo banquete que ainda se desenrolava no salão. E não tinha problema você partir para Porto Real amanhã, porque enquanto você estiver longe de mim, eu voltarei ao início de tudo, quando não passávamos de uma brincadeira, lembra?

E quando você voltar pra mim de verdade, pra ficar – porque o outono sempre aparece depois de longos invernos e verões, meu amor -, nós vamos rir e inventar novos inícios.

_Oh let's go back to the start..._


End file.
